This invention relates to a device suitable for playing a table game and to a table game resembling a mixture of snooker and football. This games requires a board covered with green baize marked out like a football pitch with a goal at each end, a ball, devices representing players which can slide freely in all directions on the baize, and snooker cues with which the actual players strike the devices causing them to hit the ball.